


Mensaje inesperado

by Rahzel



Series: El cielo a mi favor [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Dejar un mensajito a tu pareja siempre es un detalle muy tierno. Kakashi comprobará que hay excepciones.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: El cielo a mi favor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012908
Kudos: 1





	Mensaje inesperado

Habían quedado dormidos después de haber sucumbido a la pasión. Ella se despertó al atardecer y recordó que no había hecho el mandado para preparar la cena, pero con su novio dormido, dudaba que fuera a cocinar algo, porque si era cosa de ella, estaba segura de que iba a salirle más barato comprar la comida. Y así lo hizo.

Se puso de pie y se vistió, arreglándose el cabello lista para salir, pero antes, le dejó una nota a Kakashi por si se despertaba antes de que ella regresara.

Media hora más tarde, Kakashi se frotó los ojos y tanteó a su lado en la cama para encontrarlo vacío. Fuyuki no estaba y no veía tampoco su ropa, que normalmente, quedaba sólo con una camisa larga y dejaba el resto ahí, cuando andaba dando vueltas por la casa.

Decidió ir a darse una ducha y espabilarse antes de salir a buscarla, llegando al baño y abriendo los grifos de agua hasta templarla. Se rascó la nuca con modorra y fue directo a la ducha, volviendo rápidamente a verse en el espejo ¡tenía escrito el pecho!

_¡Kakashi-kun! Saldré a comprar la cena. Volveré enseguida._

_Te amo, Fuyuki._

—Tendré que poner algunas cosas en claro —dijo rascándose la nuca una vez más esperando que no fuera un marcador de tinta indeleble— cuando le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo no me refería a esto —agregó indignado metiéndose bajo el agua.

Dejó el agua correr sobre su cuerpo un buen rato, aún estaba un poco adormecido, pero al pensar en ella, volvió a sonreír.

Cerró las llaves de la ducha y al escuchar su voz llamando su nombre, enserió, saliendo de la ducha y cubriéndose con una toalla. Y ella, como acostumbraba, entró al baño rodeándolo con sus brazos al verlo salir cubierto sólo con la toalla a la cintura y plantándole un beso en los labios, sintiendo algunas gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro por el cabello mojado de su novio.

—¡Kakashi-kun! Pensé que ibas a dormir un poco más.

—No voy a dormir todo el día —le dijo rodeándola por la cintura— más cuando me usas de anotador —agregó en tono de reclamo.

—Era una forma fácil de que vieras el mensaje y que no se perdiera —argumentó ella como si fuera la mejor razón del mundo.

—¿Y escribir sobre mi pecho te parece bien?

—Viste el mensaje ¿no? —arqueó la ceja bajando la mirada hacia su pecho para asegurarse de que no quedaban rastros del marcador, sólo de sus besos y aprovechando el momento, Fuyuki le hizo una nueva marca justo en la división de sus pectorales _por la simetría_ , según sus palabras exactas.

Y habiendo hecho eso, le había dedicado una de sus angelicales sonrisas y había salido directo al comedor a servir la cena, contoneando las caderas, dejando a Kakashi suspirando profundamente y viéndola marcharse. Él se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. Una cálida sensación de bienestar lo acompañaba al tenerla cerca y Fuyuki estaba con él cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad, que rondar su espacio se había vuelto una costumbre tan arraigada en su vida que la echaría en falta si no estuviera cerca suyo. Aun con todas sus excentricidades.

—¡Kakashi-kun! —Lo llamó apresurándolo para que la acompañara, volviendo a aparecer en la puerta— si no te apresuras a vestirte, te resfriaras. Y se va a enfriar la comida. Aunque me preocupa más lo primero ¡así que vístete! —y así, había entrado llegando hasta él y empujándolo para que fuera a ponerse algo encima.

Él se rio, la atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sentándose en la cama con ella entre sus piernas, volviendo a disfrutar su cercanía. Inhaló el perfume de su cabello y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Kakashi-kun…

—Estoy bien, déjame embriagarme de tu calidez —la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Fuyuki cerró los ojos y sintió su aliento cálido contra su piel, algo que sentía mucho más ahora que no llevaba su máscara encima provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el brazo de su novio y deslizó sus dedos por él, degustando su tacto y su piel tibia. Si había algo que podía pedirle al cielo prolongar por siempre era estar entre sus brazos y no alejarse más de ese lugar, no separarse más de él.

Inspiró profundamente y volteó, deshaciendo el abrazo y dejando a su novio contra la cama y ella arriba de él. Su cabello largo caía como una lluvia por sus hombros y su espalda, al igual que su flequillo irregular. Kakashi estiró su mano y lo quitó del camino, dejando su rostro sin nada que le impidiese verlo a gusto y placer. La veía tan hermosa, tan cálida con él que aún se preguntaba qué había hecho para ganarse su amor.

—Vístete.

—Pensar que antes sólo querías verme sin ropa —se burló él atrayéndola a su pecho en un abrazo.

—Aun lo deseo —le dijo acariciando su pecho— pero no has comido nada en todo el día. Y mi deber como tu novia es cuidarte también y has salido de la ducha y aun estás con la toalla encima y ni si quiera te has secado el cabello. No quisiera que enfermaras por culpa mía, incluso tu piel está fría —enumeró todo al detalle tomándolo por sorpresa— podemos seguir donde nos quedamos luego —sugirió coqueta dándole un corto beso en los labios y acurrucándose en su pecho.

Fuyuki cerró los ojos disfrutando del latir de su corazón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Aun no daba fe de que su vida hubiese cambiado tanto por él, que de estar robando sin puerto seguro, había acabado entre sus brazos.

—Kakashi-kun, sigues desnudo —le recordó al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de levantarse.

—Lo sé.

—La cena se enfría.

—Lo sé.

—Y no hay condones.

—Lo… ¿qué? —dijo levantando levemente la cabeza mirando a su novia que portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios ¡Qué manera de cortar el momento! Se rio sonoramente apretando más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando su espalda luego de correr su larga y espesa cabellera— alguna vez, pensé que el amor no estaba hecho para mí —ella prestó especial atención cuando dijo eso, un poco dolida de ese pensamiento— y ahora…

—¿Y ahora? —repitió expectante la frase abriendo bien los ojos.

La sonrisa de su novio se amplió haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco al ver aquella expresión de felicidad en él mientras sus dedos largos se paseaban por su rostro y la acariciaban. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su tacto como si pudiera permanecer para siempre bajo del roce de sus manos, sintiéndose así de querida por él. Y ella ansiaba demostrarle todo ese amor que sentía.

—Ahora no sabría qué palabra usar para decir lo feliz que soy.

Fuyuki se sintió pletórica, se marcaron los hoyuelos de su sonrisa al pensar en lo dicho, delineó sus pectorales con sus dedos y ronroneó sobre su mentón, haciéndolo reír, con la promesa de que ella lo haría mucho más feliz todavía, ese día y todos los que venían; promesa que selló con sus labios y las caricias de él que se esparcieron por su espalda hasta dejarla debajo de su cuerpo fundiéndose en ese beso entre los brazos del otro.

—Kakashi-kun —lo separó de ella entre suspiros contenidos— no hay condones —le repitió y él apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos plateados.

—Iré a vestirme.

—Calentaré la cena.

Dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie y yendo a una dirección diferente a realizar las tareas que acababan de enunciar, sin embargo, al llegar cuando ella llegó al umbral de la puerta y él al ropero voltearon a verse y se sonrieron jovialmente. Fuyuki le tiró un beso desde su lugar y salió a la cocina, ambos con una cálida sensación que les recorría el cuerpo, sintiéndose felices, completos. Aquella última mirada cómplice que habían cruzado en la habitación les decía que aquello era mucho más grande que el amor y que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.


End file.
